User blog:RoznosicielCiast/Jenthra, the Crystal Queen
|alttype = |rangetype = |date = 2013-12-19 |health = 4 |attack = 9 |spells = 1 |difficulty = 8 |resource = health |hp = 408 (+88) |mana = |damage = 50 (+3.2) |range = 550 |armor = 14 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.659 (+3.8%) |healthregen = 7 (+0.6) |manaregen = |speed = 330 }}Jenthra, the Crystal Queen is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities seconds.}} Blocking a spell grants 35 movement speed for 3 seconds. }} . Instead of regular ability, Line of Impaling causes Jenthra to channel over 0.85 seconds, then releasing arrows in a 80 degrees 700 length cone instead, dealing physical damage based on Crystal Domination's rank and very slightly knocking back enemies hit. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= no cost |costtype= |range= 875 }} |cooldown= 2 |cost= |costtype= See Below }} |cooldown= |cost= no cost |costtype= }} |cooldown= |cost= no cost |costtype= }} Background Lore Some changes happen in a blink of an eye. Others need some time. Or much more time than "some". In the times where first people were walking on the grounds of Freljord, there was a woman that became an archer. A very good one. One day, she lost everything that was worth in her life in a powerful blizzard - she was the only survivor against the deadly forces of nature. Having nothing to lose, she completely removed her tribe from the world by throwing herself into deep, dark valley inside of a glacier. But it wasn't the end. Bottom of the valley was filled with enchanted crystals that took her body into a years of calm sleep. A sleep that had to end one day. And it finally did. However, the awaken one wasn't an ancient archer anymore. The crystals have risen their new queen, Jenthra. Her body made of pure crystal can't feel cold winds anymore. Crystals of the valley also gave her two gifts - an enchanted bow made of ice and gems, and a dragon-shaped crystal throne. Sitting in the dark chamber, Jenthra awaits the time when crystals rise up an army to go outside the valley and protect people of Freljord from the deadly winds. But she knows it might take long time, so she decided to go outside and search for bodies to freeze inside crystals. And she found a perfect place, filled with best warriors walking on the Runeterra - the League. :It's possible that ice crystals of the valley have huge influence in current war between Freljord tribes. You can clearly see that fighting leaders - , and use numerous forms of enchanted ice in fight, and Crystal Queen combines all three styles in a one, balanced form. Who knows, maybe the Crystal Queen is the one who decides about the winner. Or she might claim herself as the true queen of Freljord. While story of Crystal Queen's birth seems similiar to origin of powers of , it's sure that corrupted ice and crystals of the valley do not like each other. Quotes Upon Selection *''"Join me in the crystal dreams!"'' Movement *''"No wind shall slow me down."'' *''"Fields of crystal..."'' *''"The way to heaven sometimes leads in darkness."'' *''"It all will be shining in sun someday."'' *''"I can lead you through the winter."'' *''"Don't fear the snow."'' *''"Ice and fire are both good."'' *''"I won't waste the time i lost."'' Attacking *''"Come with me."'' *''"My every attack is my fiercest stroke."'' *''"Bloodstone fills the sky."'' *''"Crystals can build, but they can destroy too."'' *''"Don't hide behind shields."'' *''"It's about to begin."'' Joke *''"Jokes... I bet i knew at least one. Many years ago...?"'' *''"They come for a moment, and stay in forever."'' Joke near *''"You're so... Shiny..."'' Taunt Jenthra seems disapointed. *''"I don't think you're enough worthy to sleep in crystals."'' *''"Oh, right, this is the one i was searching for, you'd make a perfect... Ice sculpture."'' Taunt near *''"Your bow is made of my ice."'' *''"Who makes a bow out of ice? Let me guess..."'' *''"Ph, you can't even hold it properly."'' *''"Nice curves. Nice because they're mine."'' *''"Avarosa did it better."'' Taunt near *''"You have so much potential, yet you lack inteligence."'' *''"Using powers of blizzard to fight is the worst idea."'' *''"You survived the coldest winds, and you still want more?"'' *''"Starve if you want to. Don't force others to do it."'' Taunt near *''"Your mind got really twisted over years."'' *''"Do you want to bring such disaster to this world?"'' *''"Don't follow the Watchers' path."'' *''"This isn't ice anymore."'' Taunt near *''"I can't believe you still exist..."'' *''"So much years since last time, cryophoenix."'' *''"Well, how long did i slept?"'' Tactics Jenthra is some kind of more solid marksman. Building health and carry damage items is surely core here. It's different kind of champion, so she might be disbalanced less or more. Notes Balance changes Some things were indeed too good, but i don't want to remove the unique mechanics, so i'll mostly go on numbers. *Base attack damage increased from 49 to 50 *'Stones of Protection' **Now properly stated as static cooldown ability. *'Enchanced Line of Impaling' **Bonus AD scaling reduced from 120%/135%/150% to 100%/110%/120% **Now properly stated as static cooldown ability. *'Bloodstone Arrows' **Damage is now physical instead of true. ***However, it will ignore part of target's armor. **Passive attack damage upon blocking a spell: ***Duration increased from 3 to 4 seconds. ***Attack damage amount increased at later ranks from 12/18/24/30/36 to 12/19/26/33/40 *'Enchanted Bloodstone Arrows' **Now increases amount of ignored armor and reduces health cost by flat amount instead of increasing overall damage. *'Crystal Domination' **Bonus health amount increased from 100/300/500 to 200/350/500 I've made custom ability icons again, tell me what do you think! Category:Custom champions